


Mr Qian and the oh-so-absolutely flirtatious Mr Lee

by publishesinfontuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Tease, Kun just wants a normal staff in his company, Kun updated one polaroid and I was whipped, M/M, Renjun here as Lucas's brother because I needed small and big yellow tgt again, Secretary Ten is a pain in the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publishesinfontuwu/pseuds/publishesinfontuwu
Summary: Qian Kun took up his best friend Lucas’s proposition to get a male secretary to put a stop to all the vulture-like ladies from sending their daughters to him. Little did he know that the man Lucas suggested would have turned his world around.OrQian Kun finds a secretary that does his job well and actually puts up with his demands. Bad thing about him? Overly, insufferably, annoyingly, (adorably) flirtatious.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 28
Kudos: 226





	Mr Qian and the oh-so-absolutely flirtatious Mr Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is my first ever NCT fanfic and I promise there is more to come! This started off with a random fanfic idea on twitter and then it rolled and evolved to this mess of words :) It was supposed to be 50SOG au but erm, it turned out fluffy soooo XD Also, yes it is a long-ass title... because TMI I really live long titles hence why I liked how they titled Birds of Prey (and the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) lmao I just adore long-assed titles D: asdfghjkl 
> 
> This is a work of fiction means the only thing I own in this is the idea, concept and the words. The part that is italicised is a flashback scene. And with that being said, hope you guys will like it :) Enjoy!

Qian Kun is influential, young and a very promising bachelor. He was already the champion of Forbes Most Eligible Bachelor for three years straight, and whenever he turns up for an event, women try to sell their daughters to him. But Kun is proper, he is a gentleman and he secretly wishes for a fairytale romance. His best friend Lucas is always helping him to ward off unwanted attention but it doesn’t help when the man himself is second on the Forbes list. Lucas lucked out and met the love of his life - Kim Jungwoo, youngest son of the Kim Family - at an event and now it is just Kun fending off the approaches of the desperate ladies.

And now Kun is stuck in a conference room, waiting for a potential secretary candidate to turn up after Lucas fired his last secretary who was trying her best to get into his pants. Kun stilled a shudder at the thought of her and the door swung open and his intern Renjun brings a small faced man in. He bowed his way out and Kun spotted a telltale sign of a smile before the door swung shut. 

“Damn, you are as gorgeous as Forbes said you are.” The man spoke before Kun had the chance to greet him.

Kun blinked, staring at the man who giggled. Kun feels a headache approaching and hopes for the day to be over soon. 

“Cat got your tongue, beautiful?”

“Mr…” Kun turned to his papers, frowning at the series of words forming a foreign name.

“Ten. My name is Ten… or if you liked, I go by Li Yongqin too.” The man, Ten, supplied helpfully.

Kun swallowed. “Mr Li, I-”

“You’re going to hire me?”

“What?” Kun snapped back, eyes narrowing on the grinning cat-like boy. “Is this a joke to you?”

“No, sir. Of course not,” Ten drawled, a tight smile on his lips. “But you will hire me because Lucas wants me to pass this to you.”

Kun groaned quietly, taking the sealed letter and briefly glancing through the words inked on the paper. He has every right to throw Ten out of his office, he has every right to yell at Lucas, he has every right to forbid Ten from entering his company. But he needed a secretary and Lucas had vouched for the other, and Kun really doesn’t have a chance nor a good reason to actually reject Ten. He sighed noisily and Ten gave him a winning smile.

“Thank you for the acceptance, Sir. It’s an honour to be working beneath such a breathtakingly beautiful man,” Ten purred as he holds out a hand to Kun.

“I’m not easy to work with, and stop whatever you’re doing. This is an office not a club.” Kun narrowed his eyes at the man opposite him, taking his hand for a short curt shake. 

Ten winked and saluted before he stood up and walked to the door, holding it open. Kun picked up his papers, mentally noting down that he needs to speak to Lucas to stop meddling with his affairs - private or not. Ten skips to his desk by the door to Kun’s office and grinned at him expectantly. Kun pinched his nose bridge and delegated Renjun to brief him on the job since the poor kid has been his secretary since the last left.

\----------------------------------------

Two months later, Kun was on the verge of firing Ten. Ten has been absolutely insufferably flirtatious to him and he swears Renjun has been getting more sassy after spending most of his time with the secretary. Lucas was currently in the armchair, mumbling about his holiday plans with Jungwoo and wailing about how he should propose to him to make it memorable. Kun rolled his eyes at him and fired daggers at the approximate direction of the secretary table behind frosted glass. 

“Kun, my best bro… you’re going to glare a hole in that glass. Ten isn’t that bad, is he?” Lucas pouts and Kun snorted. 

“If you mean replying in pick up lines isn’t bad, then sure,” Kun hisses, his brows furrowing in disgust. 

Before Lucas could reply, Ten comes sashaying in with two packed lunches. He greeted Lucas with a “Hey, puppy” - which Lucas answered with “Hey, kitten” - and stopped in front of Kun. He grinned devilishly and before Kun could ask him to shut up, he crooned.

“Honey bear, aren’t you absolutely adorable today?”

Kun chokes on his water and coughed, feeling his eyes watering. Lucas bites a smile back and Ten lifts the salad that Kun was picking apart since morning away to place a warm box of lunch in front of him. Kun frowned and looked up at Ten, frowning again. Lucas sighed, reaching over to push the furrowed eyebrows away.

“Kun, you really need to smile more and stop furrowing your brows.”

Before Kun could even say a thing, Ten gave him a sharp look and replied. “Lucas, have you seen an angel smile?”

“No?”

“Exactly. It’s because those who saw an angel smile had to die. So Kun is just trying to not kill anyone, right babe?”

Kun chokes on his food, “BABE?” he questions in a shrill voice.

Ten frowns, and leans in to wipe the corner of his lips with a napkin. “Honey, you need to work on the reflex. We can’t have you choking on things now.”

Lucas just howls at Kun’s scandalous look and leaves the office with a loud, “keep it in the bedroom you two”. Kun rubbed his neck tiredly, looking at Ten with disappointed eyes. Ten stared back at him challengingly and Kun dropped his gaze. He played with his food slightly, mustering his courage to tell the other man off. 

"Ten?"

"Yes babe?"

"Can’t you be more professional?" Kun sighed.

Ten looked up from his own lunch briefly and cocked his head to the side. "Yes, Mr Qian... How can I help you?"

Kun snorted and turned back to his lunch, deciding to pointedly ignore the man sitting opposite him. His mouth still feels the ghost of Ten’s touch from just now, stinging a little as he made sure he doesn’t have any lingering sauces at the corner of his lips. Ten hides a smile, eyes follow the way Kun’s tongue darts out to lick the sauce away, and scrunches his face up when he realises that while he was distracted by a certain Qian Kun’s tongue, he had mistakenly poked his fork into the fruit and bit into the said offending fruit. He grimaced quietly, holding in the urge to puke as he gulped the offending piece of flesh down.

“Ew, fruit,” he shudders. 

He missed the tiny smile that graced Kun's face when he scrunched his face up at the taste of his mortal enemy on his tongue.

\----------------------------------------

Ten hadn’t seen Kun for the whole day and when 2 p.m. rolls past, Kun comes back looking very drained. Ten made a noise to greet him but Kun just ducked straight into the office, without sparing him a single glance. Their relationship had improved over the months - Ten lessens his obnoxious flirting and Kun now softly greets him when he comes in for work. It didn’t take him long when Kun reappears looking clearly distressed. Ten rose from his seat quickly and Kun handed him a file to look through.

"Have them memorised by Thursday morning, the clients just decided to tell me, ON TUESDAY, that they will be coming over at 11am on Thursday. And also, Thursday night you’ll have to do over-time, Lucas has an event he needs to attend with Jungwoo, and I am pestered to bring a plus-one. None of my friends are available to go with me so you'll be attending this function with me," Kun pitched his nose slightly, his voice strained to contain his emotions. 

Ten looked at him, nodding as he flipped through the file. It was a busy period for them as their projects were all coming to an end around the same time, making it more than tiring for the team. They are a small company, and Kun is a workaholic and a perfectionist. Ten could see the life fading out of Kun as they inch closer to all the project deadlines, even Renjun stopped cracking jokes and buried his nose into perfecting the creative aspects of the projects.

"Thursday morning means I have slightly over a day to read them, sure Kun, you can leave it to me," Ten smiles at Kun confidently. 

Kun nodded apologetically, an apology falling on his lips when Ten cuts him off, asking what and where the function will be held at. Kun looked at him, surprised, and told him it will be in one of the many villas of the Kim family. He paused for a while, casting a look on Ten, and his face switched to that adorable thoughtful one Ten loves seeing on him. The way his nose scrunches up slightly as he thinks over a problem, and the way his lips pursed in concentration. Ten looked away just as Kun spoke again.

“Say, the function will be at 7pm but we’ll leave the company around 4pm so I can drive us back to my place and get you dressed for the event.”

Ten's eyes widened comically. "We’re what?!"

“It’ll be a black tie event, unfortunately. And I doubt you have the right attire that fits the dress code, Ten... no offence of course, just the Kims are very fond of proper etiquette and whatever," Kun replied easily, pink dusting his cheeks.

Ten feels the heat on his cheeks, turning away as he promised to be ready and returned to his seat. Ten calmly opened the file and flipped through the contents, clearly dismissing Kun even though he was the secretary. Kun looked as if he was confused and his feathers had been ruffled - it was almost like he had expected the other to reject the proposition yet annoyed that Ten was dismissing him the boss. Kun caught himself quickly, clearing his throat and awkwardly disappeared back into his office. Ten looked up from his task and smiled to himself as he watched Kun’s butt disappear behind the door as he quickly typed a message in his friend’s group chat. 

**Ten**

MR QIAN IS BRINGING ME ON A DATE

**Yangyang**

You mean the black tie event the Kim family is holding, yea sure dude

**Xiaojun**

Do you even have clothes for it?

**Ten**

Kun says he will bring a suit for me.

**Yangyang**

Eyyyyyyyyyyy go Ten-ge

**Winwin**

Don't make a fool of yourself

**Ten**

I hate you all

**Winwin**

Well suck it up, it’ll be fun to watch you flounder and die. 

**Yangyang**

Damn winwin-ge you savage

**Ten**

Die, Dong Sicheng

**Winwin**

See you at the party, lover boy

\----------------------------------------

The night of the event comes, and Ten was sitting in his boss’s car on his way to god knows where. The meeting in the morning went awful and Kun looks like he was torn between murdering the client or stabbing himself. Ten was almost glad they made it out of the office as the air was hung thick and suffocating when Kun wasn’t his usual self. The car ride was silent and Kun’s nerves visibly lessened as they entered the highway. By the time Kun took the car off the highway, he was slowly humming to the tune of the song under his breath. Ten sneaked a look at Kun and almost sighed dreamily at the angelic side profile of his boss, and the way his hands held onto the steering wheel.

“Damn, Qian Kun really is one fine piece of snack,” Ten thinks to himself as he looks away from Kun.

The car rolled into a mansion and Kun turned the engine off, sparing him one look before he opened the door. Ten scrambled to get the seatbelt off and just as he alighted from the car, he heard a loud “gege” and a blue-haired boy crash himself into Kun’s embrace. Kun caught him on reflex and pinched his cheeks gently, sharing a soft smile on his face. Ten blinked, unsure of what to do because damn, this is the first time he has seen Qian Kun this soft. The way his eyes softened at the boy who chattered on about his day as his hands soothe out the messy curls, a gorgeous smile lighting up his features. It was a rare sight to behold when all Ten had seen was his polite, professional smiles that he makes at clients. When they finally pull away, Kun turns to Ten to introduce them.

“This is Chenle, my younger cousin; a devil spawn of a child.” Kun said fondly, there is no bite to his words.

“Please don’t listen to him, I’m the sweetest person to walk this ground.”

Ten bites back a smile at the smug look on Chenle’s face and replies, teasingly. “You sure about that? I think the sweetest person here is Kun and his honey-like skin.”

Chenle screeched with laughter, a tone rivalled to that of a dolphin, which only intensified when he saw how scandalous his brother looked. Kun shot Ten a warning look which he reciprocated with a smirk as Chenle wheezed and doubled over, giving Ten two thumbs-up before wiping his tears away. He pulls Kun in for another hug before winking at Ten. 

“Xuxi-gege wasn't wrong when he said you have a brilliant secretary. Gege, I approve of this!” Chenle beams at Ten, bursting into laughter again when Ten winked back.

Kun covered his face with his hand as they made their way back to the house. Ten followed meekly behind, completely taken aback by the size of the mansion, with Chenle attached to his hip and whispering aggressively to his ears. Kun feels an impending headache forming, thinking about what his cousin is telling Ten now. He shooed Chenle away and led Ten to a room where a navy blue suit sits alone inside. Kun briefly told Ten what comes first and how to assemble the suit before he slipped back into his room to change into his own suit. 

Fingering his collar, tucking in his bow under the collar of his shirt, Kun wonders if it was a right choice to be bringing Ten to the event. His ears burned from a distant memory of what Jungwoo and Lucas had said to him, and he prayed that Ten wouldn’t embarrass him in the function by saying something out of line or being overly flirtatious. Kun shook his head and messed his hair a little to style it before he slipped out of his room… and paused, taking in the view in front of him. His brain short circuited a little, his breath quickened. 

Ten stood there, in his matching navy blue suit, hair carefully tousled into a messy yet neat (how is that even possible, Kun’s brain quipped) and a careful smile. Kun feels the other’s eyes raking down his body appreciatively and he holds back the need to fidget. Ten licked his lips and stepped forward, holding a hand out. Kun stares at him, breath catching in his throat when Ten smiles at him.

“Damn, I thought there was no way you can look better but you do,” Ten purred lowly, his hands finding Kun’s collar to adjust the bow ribbon better. 

“Look at you, Kunnie bear,” Ten breathed, eyes catching Kun’s. “Beautiful.”

A shaky noise slipped past Kun’s lips in protest and Ten allowed his hand to linger on the collar a few seconds longer before stepping back. His finger brushed the bare skin of Kun’s neck, so gentle and fleeting it felt like the wind caressing his skin. Before Kun could reply, Chenle appeared in his own suit and a boy beside him whom Kun embraced fondly before he turned to Ten.

“Time to go, Yo- Ten.”

Ten feels like his legs are turning jelly, his brain whispering traitorously “he wanted to call you Yongqin”, and reels at the thought of his chinese name falling from Kun’s lips. He hurried after them and Kun slipped a hand around his lower back to guide him to the designated driver, who was waiting for them. For once in his life, Ten doesn’t want tonight to end at all. They made it to the party and Chenle tugged Jisung, Ten finally had a name for the new boy, away from them to look for his own friends, leaving Kun and him to search for Jungwoo and Lucas.

They find them near the stage, speaking to Jungwoo’s PA, and Ten watches Jungwoo engulfs Kun in a tight embrace. Kun wrapping his arms around Jungwoo, letting the younger but taller boy to sway them from side to side. Lucas grins at him and slips a hand around Ten, to pull him into a group hug that Jungwoo initiated, an arm outstretched. Kun dotingly allows Jungwoo to ramble on about the event after they released the group hug. Lucas and Ten lingered behind them, Lucas looked like he was about to puke when Ten just sighed. 

“Spill Lucas, you look like you’re about to combust.”

Lucas looked sheepish and told him to keep Kun safe from the vultures. Ten’s brow raised at the term, and Lucas launches into an explanation for it. Ten nodded, understanding the implications, and quickly taking note of the few persistent ladies that are here with their daughters. Lucas muttered lowly who they were, rattling off their usual antics to Ten, before Jungwoo’s PA reappeared and they had to leave to take their places by the stage. Ten had already gathered that Kun absolutely hates them and their guts, from the way his shoulders hunched as they caught his presence. Ten smirked at the obvious discomfort of the other man, as the ladies found his presence. Ten would have never thought that he would see Kun shrink under someone else’s gaze, making it really amusing. 

Ten rejoined with Kun and slipped a hand around the slim waist, resting his chin on Kun’s shoulder. Kun flinched a little at the touch, but only chided him softly. Ten feels the glares from the vultures, and pressed his lips close to Kun’s earlobe. Ten murmured quietly to Kun about getting a drink for them before slipping his hands off Kun’s waist. Kun nodded at that and Ten pats his butt fondly, earning a soft, surprised yelp, as he makes his way to the mini bar. Ten swore he was only gone for a short minute but Kun was already fending off three vultures hovering around him. Even from a distance, Ten could feel the discomfort rolling off Kun in waves and fury reared its head within him. 

Ten briskly walks back to Kun offering him a smile and the glass, watching how Kun’s eyes reflect relief at his presence. Ten pressed himself up to Kun, fitting himself in the crook of his arms and resting his head on Kun’s shoulder. He took a small mouthful of the wine, feeling the bitter taste on his tongue before swallowing. His hand was warm and comforting on Kun’s waist, as he nuzzled Kun’s neck. He turned to the ladies, who were watching with horror in their eyes, and smirked a little.

“Kunnie bear, who are they?” Ten breathed, voice lowering to a slight pout as he shot the ladies a sharp glare. 

He prayed that Kun actually catches on to what he was trying to achieve or all will be lost. Ten breaks eye contact with one of them and turns his attention back to his boss, head cocking to the side. He felt Kun tightened his hold on his waist, hand dipping to his hip, and his lips brushing dangerously to Ten’s temple. 

“T- Yongqin, they are guests to the event… Jungwoo’s parents’ business partners,” Kun replied softly, catching himself fast enough, as his hands absentmindedly drawing circles on his hips. 

Ten heaved a sigh of relief and caught his eyes again from where he was leaning on, nearly breaking the character he was in, and placed a soft peck on Kun’s jawline. Kun smiles at the touch and excuses themselves from the ladies, pulling Ten away from them to the back of the event venue. Ten could hear the scandalous discussion the moment their back was turned and Kun led them to a group of finely dressed men. He checked for the coast and immediately dropped his hand from Ten’s hip when the ladies are nowhere to be seen.. He turned to Ten, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Thank you, Ten. I really appreciate the help you gave just now. That was fast thinking on your part,” Kun murmured quietly, putting a distance between them, causing Ten to frown. 

“Call me Yongqin.”

Kun blinked, “Call you wha- Yongqin?”

“Good boy, Kunnie bear,” Ten beamed, very pleased with the way his chinese name sounded on those plush lips of Kun. 

Kun’s eyebrows pinched together in a tight line, mind set to ignore the nickname, as he turned to greet his friends, introducing Ten to them. Ten hit off promptly with Johnny and huddled at the corner with him and Mark, Johnny’s adoptive child - “IT’S COUSIN! DAMN, Johnny stop telling people you’re my Dad,” Mark whined. Kun nursed another drink as he stood with Doyoung and Taeyong who was Johnny’s betrothed (as Johnny has dramatically acclaimed) , sighing about how Ten is such a handful. Doyoung watches him rant with amusement and Taeyong has a small smile etched on his face while Kun takes a huge mouthful of alcohol, hissing about Ten. His rants cut off when Jungwoo appears on stage, with Lucas by his side and his hand on Lucas’s lower back. The crowd quieted down and his parents announced that Jungwoo will be taking over the company in a couple of months. The gang cheered loudly from the back and Jungwoo beams in their direction. The couples regroups and Kun finds Ten by his side again just as Lucas and Jungwoo come by to their little group. 

Almost as if on cue, Chenle appears with Jisung and their friends. Renjun jumps on Lucas, cooing how his favourite brother has finally grown up as Jungwoo hovers around worriedly. Ten raised his eyebrows and Kun laughed quietly, leaning in to whisper that Lucas and Renjun are both brothers and that’s why Renjun is an intern in their company. Ten shivered a little at Kun’s breath on his nape and Kun stepped away to greet the children, watching amusedly at how Renjun ward off Jaemin’s advances by pressing a hand over his face, shrieking when Jaemin licks his palm in retaliation. Jungwoo spoke to Doyoung in a low tone, and the older man disappeared across the room to where his Aunt and Uncle stood. He returned soon with another gorgeous man in tow whom he introduces as Jaehyun, his boyfriend. Johnny faked cried about how his precious children are growing up as Taeyong hides his face with embarrassment. Doyoung threw a napkin at his face and the team burst into laughter. 

The function continued and Ten realises that no one ever bothered to come over - which Taeyong explained because most of the people here can’t be offended so they don’t even try. It’s like being one of the cool cliques in high school. After a few more drinks, the group was more or less tipsy. Ten watches Taeyong cuddled beside Johnny as Doyoung blinked sleepily at the group, his head falling to Jaehyun’s shoulders, closing his eyes briefly. The children had already ran off to the upper floors to have their own little party, Mark had a paper to submit. Lucas had followed Jungwoo to make their rounds in greeting guests, disappearing within the crowd. Ten’s head snapped up, looking around while doing a mental count and then he realised that Kun was nowhere to be found. He swallowed a worry and a shudder down his spine as he remembered the unpleasant vultures from before. He met eyes with Jaehyun who nodded towards the balcony, nodding with thanks he slipped away to find his boss. 

Kun rests his arms on the cold stone bricks of the balcony as he hums softly under his breath. He was tipsy from the amount of liquor he had been drinking. The cold, crisp wind was a welcome as Kun shivered slightly in the wind. His mind was messy, replaying a conversation he had with Lucas and Jungwoo a couple of weeks ago. Tonight just made his own thoughts even messier. Especially when he keeps remembering the way the hooded eyes, looking at him in _that_ way. He sucks in a breath before his thoughts stilled when he sensed his secretary stepped into the space beside him, not saying a word. They stood silently on the balcony, the party still going on behind them. Kun swallowed thickly, eyes watering a little as the wind whipped at his bare face. 

“Kun.” Ten called softly, eyes soft.

Kun turned to face him and flinched slightly when Ten’s own cold hands reached for his forehead. He watched Ten’s shoulders snagged with relief that he was ok before he looked up and gave him a small smile. Kun looked away and Ten leaned in, bumping shoulders with him. 

“Your friends are really fun, YOU are really fun when you’re not stressed over documents and clients.” Ten chuckled amusedly. 

Kun could hear Ten take a breath before he leaned his head on Kun’s shoulder. Both stiffened at the contact but Kun allowed him to lean there, his thoughts running wild. He feels Ten’s lips ghosting on his neck, and his alcohol infused brain short circuit. He swallowed, and shifted a little away from Ten, grabbing his waist, pushing him into the cold stone of the balcony, leaning in to hover just centimetres away from Ten’s lips. He hears a hitch in Ten’s breathing, his hand resting on Kun’s waist. Ten’s eyes shone in the dark and Kun let out a soft, low animalistic growl which sent a pleasant shiver down Ten’s back.

“Don’t… punch me,” Kun whispered, his hot breath fanned on Ten’s face as he brushed his lips on Ten’s own. 

Kun’s lips pressed firmly on Ten’s, hands tugging him closer to him. Ten’s hands found themselves fisting into the jacket as Ten deepens the kiss aggressively. Ten leans back a little for air but Kun chases forward with his lips, hips bumping as Ten’s back hits the cold stone again. Kun shifts to press a kiss on Ten’s jawline but when Ten lets out a soft sigh, Kun freezes over. He pulled away, fast and quick, his alcohol-controlled brain waking up immediately. He took in the bruised lips on Ten and let out a soft whimper, backing away slowly. 

“I’m so sorry, Yongqin. I’m sorry.”

Kun darted away, slipping past the crowd, ignoring the way his friends called his name. He ran away, jumping into his ride, telling the driver to borrow a car from Jungwoo to drive the company home. He raced away as his thoughts spilled and overflowed. He drove for hours before rolling into a stop. He shakily took his phone out, seeing the number of missed calls from his friends, Ten had called him with 5 mins intervals and it stopped just barely before 3am. 

Kun choked back his panic, hands shaking as he dialed Lucas’s number. The younger man picked up on the second ring and before he could say a word, Kun choked out.

“I think… you might be right,” Kun whimpered, tears falling a little.

“What?” Lucas confusedly replied, and Kun could hear him slipping out of a door, and the telltale signs of Jungwoo shuffling along.

“I think… I like him?” Kun replied helpfully, his tears slowing down as his brain catches up on the realisation.

“Oh,” he said dumbly.

He could hear Lucas sigh over the phone before Jungwoo’s low, soft voice came on to talk to him. Kun spent 3 hours on the phone with them, coming to terms with his own emotions. He liked the cat-like boy, his frustrations from his flirting had evolved to something much more than just tolerance. Kun sits in his car numbly, letting Jungwoo’s soothing voice wash over him as his panicked mind cleared up significantly. His mind wanders off to the night at the bar, where he was complaining about Ten and his work antics to Jungwoo and Lucas when Jungwoo leaned over and held his hand.

_“Kun, you can just fire him you know… you are the boss and I’m sure Xuxi wouldn’t mind,” Jungwoo said hesitantly._

_Kun swallowed a lump, feeling his eyes teared up a little at the thought of the absence of Ten in the office. He looked up and met eyes with his friends, shaking his head. Jungwoo let out a noise of exasperation and Lucas had a bright smile stretched across his features._

_“I can’t just fire him for being flirtatious. H-he does his job well, you know he actually delivered a very well written report for the meeting with this annoying client and it was so good that shit didn’t even nitpick that much. A-a-and he helps Renjun with his school work and gives pretty good advice to Renjun - I overheard them in the pantry - and he is pretty helpful… it’s just his attitude oh lord, I want to punch him so much for that overly honeyed tongue of his,” Kun wailed, resting his forehead on the bar table._

_Jungwoo and Lucas exchanged a look before Jungwoo called him gently. “Kun-ge, are you - do you - perhaps… like Ten?”_

_Kun’s head shot up so fast Lucas was afraid he might have snapped it off, and snarled. “HIM? Hell no.”_

_Jungwoo raises his eyebrow and bites back a smile. “Ok then,” he said offhandedly, a hand running through Lucas’s hair._

_Kun then launched into a rant about how Chenle is always bringing his friends back and he swore Jisung is trying to court his cousin, and the topic shifted. They never brought up the topic ever again._

Back to the present, Kun ended the call with his two best friends and shut his eyes for a while. He knows what he needs to do now, he needs to make things right. Kun opened his eyes, hands gripping the steering wheel and ease his car out back onto the highway again. He has one chance to make things right and hopefully, preferably, Ten feels the same way as well.

\----------------------------------------

Ten was given a couple of days off, insisted by Lucas himself, and when he entered the office on his first day back, he was very surprised to see Kun already typing away on his laptop in his office. He slid his backpack off his shoulder and was waiting for his computer to whirl into life when he noticed a lime green USB on his table. There was a note beneath it which Ten picked up gingerly, as if it would bite his fingers off. 

**Hi,**

**I’m sorry for running off that night. I was confused, clueless and very very stupid.**

**If you don’t mind, pls spare a few minutes of your time to listen to this.**

**I promise it is NOT a virus.**

**I’ll be waiting for you.**

**Yours only, Kun.**

Ten frowned, picking up the USB and plugged it into his now powered on computer. There was only one file in it, an mp3 file titled: Dear Ten. Ten feels a blush creeping up his neck, painting his cheeks a bright shade of pink, and he plugged his earphones in as he clicked play. A slow piano piece started playing, before a low hum of bass kicked in and then the drop came.

Kun’s voice. 

Kun’s voice is like the man himself - rich, honey-like and full. Ten feels a pleased shiver slithering down his spine as he closes his eyes, letting Kun’s honey-laced vocals wash over him. 

He didn’t notice the man in question slipped out of his office, leaning by the door frame watching him immerse himself in the song. He let out a soft whine when the song fades off and opened his eyes, nearly jumping out of his skin when he realises that Kun was standing there, leaning on his door frame, looking a little expectantly at him. He swallowed an imaginary lump in his throat and Kun stepped into the threshold. 

“Hi,” Ten whispered, hating how his voice trembled.

“Hi,” Kun replied, amused at the other’s reaction. “I have a question, if you would allow me to ask?”

“Yes,” Ten muttered.

“Right, so I am hoping-”

“Yes.” Ten looked up, eyes bright as he sat up straighter.

“What?” Kun frowned, this was definitely not going to plan. He had a 400 word essay about how perfect Ten is, how impeccably annoying he is, and how much he loves him.

Ten smiles coyly at him before he speaks, clearer and more confident now. “Yes. The answer to your question, it is a Yes.”

Kun blinked and clasped a hand over his mouth, a laugh rumbling out of his throat as he chuckled loudly, doubling over in mirth. He calmed himself down, staring back at Ten before daringly stepping closer to him.

“What if my question was to ask you to resign?” Kun asked, tone playful as he prowled towards Ten. 

“You would never,” Ten retorted, a smile creeping on his face. “Office sex is always promising, my dear boss.”

Kun chuckled lowly as he rested his left palm on the table, leaning over the table to caress Ten’s cheek gently with his right hand. Ten stands up and Kun leans back a little, his thumb rubbing slow circles nearly Ten’s lips. Ten sighs as Kun pulled him closer and pressed their foreheads together, staring right into Ten’s eyes. His eyes fluttered close as he pressed a chaste kiss on the lips he had tasted just a couple of days ago. He feels Ten returning his kiss as they slotted their lips closer, Kun pulling Ten closer as Ten hitched a leg up to his desk, making himself sprawl across the desk. They pull away and Kun runs his thumb across Ten’s lower lip. Ten pulled him in by the tie and whispered against his lips.

“Permission to make the CEO skip work with his secretary so we can go to either of our houses and make out until we doze off?” Ten purrs as Kun slides to press a kiss on his neck.

“Permission granted, my love.”

\----------------------------------------

**Bonus Scene:**

“Kunnie bear?”

Kun grunts in reply as he holds the sleepy kitten close to him, carefully arranging their tangled limbs to a more comfortable position. Ten nestled his head on Kun’s bare chest and stiffened a yawn. Kun holds him closer, burying his nose into his hair, as he throws the covers over their naked bodies. 

“Good night, Qinqin.”


End file.
